C-Arbok
by ChaozAirflow
Summary: Beware, Heavy Smut. C-Arbok are the Pokemon version of C-Snakes. They are specimen that have the ability to arouse a human and control their minds. And it just so happens some unlucky trainers became their victims… REQUESTS OPEN PM ME IF INTERESTED.


It was a late night for Chaos and her team. They had been level-grinding both day and night, constantly fighting wild Pokemon to strengthen their team. Feet were sore, eyes were heavy, and bodies were tired.

Chaos, the leader of the team, was a 17 year old girl. She had long blond hair, green eyes, and had the spirit to fight. Her team consisted of an Absol, Altaria, Manetric, Charizard, Ninetales, and her Braixen. She loved them all dearly, and it was such a bond that let the team grow so quickly.

They had finally beaten the fifth gym leader of the region they were in, Kalos. It was a tough battle, coming down to the bare minimum and final second before she had won. It was frightening, and Chaos swore never to come so close to losing so terribly ever again.

That's when the training began.

For the past week, they had done nothing but train. It was boring and exhausting, but Chaos needed to get her team's confidence up again.

Long story short, they had gone too far from the Pokemon Centre, and had no where to go for a bed to sleep in. We were stranded in the forest, and Cahos didn't have my forest gear, which was a pain. Especially considering how many wild Pokemon existed here, ones she wouldn't dear of fighting.

But, Chaos had to make the best of it. To be safe, she left her Pokemon outside their Pokeballs so that they could protect her if needed.

I leaned against a sharp gray rock, surveying my team, all of which were asleep. I smiled, before noting that I should sleep too.

Then, I felt something slither up my arm.

Looking down, I saw an Arbok. But something was off. It was pink, and was oozing goo. Not to mention it was smaller than my hand, but longer than Charizard! I stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do. But before I could act, it swelled around my arm, climbing up and licking my cheek, leaving the pink goo all over my face. I could hear it purring, and it's red eyes were content.

I gently petted it. It seemed like it wasn't hostile, so I had no issues with it. I patted my stomach, and it slithered down, curling on my stomach and purring louder. I sighed, laying my head back and closing my eyes, attempting to catch some lost sleep. The snake on my arm watched me closely as my eyes closed and my breathing slowed.

Once it noticed she was no longer awake, it slithered over to her pants, sneaking under the waistband and meeting with her white panties. It's tongue darted out, and it slipped under once more, meeting her pussy. From the smells she emitted, she was aroused.

Badly.

The ooze was not simply goo from the snake, but an in-toxin. If your skin came in contact with it, it would arouse your body. Chaos' hips were thrusted forward ever so slightly, and her scent was unbearable. Plus, she was extremely wet. The sight made the snake curl in delight, and it licked her clit, working ever so slowly so that she wouldn't wake, but she would still be pleasured. If all went well, it would be in control of her mind before she even knew it.

Chaos' POV.

I woke up in the middle of the night to feel hot. Extremely hot. My pussy was raging, and I didn't know why. I could already feel myself getting wet, even though I hadn't had a wet dream or turned myself on in any way.

I needed some water. I knew there had to be a lake nearby, and I distinctly remembered passing one on our way here. I needed to just jump in that water and cool myself down, and release those built up liquids that were wetting my undergarnments.

But the minute I stood up, I felt liquid drain down my leg, and I noticed my pants were soaked pink. I gasped, before backing behind the rock I was sleeping behind before. I couldn't let my team see me like this!

I then remembered.

The Arbok!

Where did it go? Was it the reason this was happening? I couldn't decide quickly as a shockwave of pleasure overtook me, and I fell on my knees, sweat beading down my face.

I needed to get out of sight.

**Far out of sight.**

I ran into the forest swiftly. I didn't bother marking the trail because my team would follow. They couldn't follow me in this state! Trees flew by, and the sky got darker and darker, every inch becoming less memorable and more like a maze.

Once I knew no one would stumble onto me, I removed my pants and my panties, finding the Arbok from before was curled on my leg hissing. I gasped and tried to pry it off, but only the pink ooze did come off, and all it did was seep into my skin. I brushed over the spot where the liquid was before, finding it bone dry. What the heck?

The arbok shot up immediately and crawled under my shirt. I screeched and tried to get it out, but I couldn't, as it was trabbed under my bra.

I tore my shirt off and removed my bra, finding the snake was just below my breasts. As soon as it spotted me, it fled around my waist.

It was blindingly fast, and I couldn't catch it. I eventually let my guard down and it made it's way to my breasts, wrapping itself around before I could spot it and squeezing.

I moaned and stumbled on my feet. Noticing that I wouldn't be bothering it for a while, it took the chance to travel down once again. It wrapped around my thighs and let it's long tongue explore my pussy, until it was content.

I felt myself getting hotter, and I collapsed on the grass, moaning loudly. I quickly covered my mouth, even though I knew my team could never hear me. The Arbok was licking my clit, not stopping once until I was begging for entrance. It poked it's head up, finding me blushing and moaning, hands rubbing my breasts.

Even though it felt so good, I didn't want it to enter me.

"No... please..."

It narrowed it's eyes before it poked it's head in and I let out a scream in pure pleasure. I writhered around, but it's long body coiled around me until I was bounded and left at it's mercy.

I felt it slither into me, more and more. It was so long, but my body took it.

Looking down, I saw my belly was inflated, but the snake wasn't even close to being fully in! It persisted though, and I watched my belly grow and grow, juices flowing out and staining the grass. It's tail squeezing my breasts and not giving me a moment to breath.

I was practically in heaven.

It was about more than half way in when I came all over it. My cum was pink, not white, and it stained the snake. I figured it would leave me alone now that I orgasmed, but it didn't. Instead, it went in faster, until most of it was inside me, moving around and pleasuring me.

I was losing myself it it's clutches. I came again, three times, four, five. I was losing track now! I didn't even know a body could last this long in sex.

I was tiring out though, and I closed my eyes, groaning. Sleep wouldn't take me though, and I was left awake, exhausted more than before, and helpless.

The snake was still moving, but not thrusting like before, so I was okay.

At least,** I was.**

The snakes began to withdraw itself. And I forced my eyes to pry open and see what it was doing now.

I almost screamed.

There was three of them now! The same one from before gave a loud screech, one that probably anything in the forest could hear, before entering me again. The other two slithered underneath me and out of sight.

My mind was foggy, and my brain shut down. I could feel them prying into my thoughts, and I cried out before my eyes met black.

* * *

When I awoke, there was nothing my black.

I looked down, still feeling the afterglow of my orgasm from before.

And I screamed.

Scream to any god out there.

My pussy was gone, replaced with a pink, dripping appendage that resembled a dick. Was I a boy now?!

I tried to stand, but fell, pussy still aching.

What would I do now?

* * *

Should I continue? Well, perhaps not, but I AM taking requests. Let me know in a PM what you would like if interested. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
